


Riskant-The Separation and Re-encounter

by MinecraftFan11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Female Frisk, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: The story of Riskant's separation of her Sister,Frisk,and the Re-meeting.





	

Riskant was once a very Happy child along her Mother and Father.She was a Social Butterfly all the time,learned easily who is correct to hang out,but the best thing was in her Five years,in which her Parents announced to her that she was going to have a Sibling.She was just to excited that she started imaginated what could she play with her Sibling,all sorts of Fun she could have with they...until it was born,revealing to be a Girl,which was named "Frisk".

Riskant was happy to have a Sister but she still couldn't play with too much things with Frisk because she was only Months old.In a way or another,everything was fine...

Until a tragedy comed.

Riskant waked up to find out some small pools of blood in the Ground.She tried to call out for her Parents...but nobody came.

-"Mommy!!Daddy!!"-Riskant tried to call out of despair but they weren't there.So,she goed to Frisk room to see if she was Fine,and she was.However,she was crying and Riskant solved to grab her in a try to call her down,but it failed.Riskant in a way or another solved to carry her with her to safe her from whatever happened.Riskant solved to go outside to see if her Parents where returning,and she couldn't see nothing but two adult silhouettes in the side of her Street.

Before they turned out fully to her direction,she started to frenetically run at her maximum speed.They stopped right next to an Orphanage and Riskant solved to enter there.The figures somehow seemed like that they maked something to her Parents,but she couldn't tell what.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Riskant and Frisk we're taken care by the Orphanage they stopped when Riskant was Six years old.They curiously weren't interest of any Adult that passed there,which wans't really a Problem,since they didn't really want another Parent,mainly Riskant,which still remembered what happened in the Past.

Riskant and Frisk always haved an Good relationship was Sisters,and didn't argue in almost everything,exept in one thing:They both heard the Tale of the Monsters who where selated in the Mount Ebbot,and while Frisk seemed to believe in they existence,Riskant always finded it an Silly Fairytale.It somehow started when Riskant was Twelve and Frisk was Six.Riskant was playing with the other Kids from the Orphanage until Frisk camed to her.

-"Sister!Sister!I've been a book!"-Frisk sayed.

-"Hey,let's read it,don't?"-Riskant sayed,and Frisk nooded in agreement quickly.They wen't on their own and readed the book.They ended finding out about the War of Humans and Monsters and the Mount Ebbot,the place where the monsters got selated.

-"I don't have this faith that this exist..."-Riskant sayed,somehow awkward.Frisk looked to Riskant in a confusion face.

-"How you don't have faith??I would like to meet them!"-Frisk sayed.

-'Well...Let's forget this little fight,okay??"-Riskant sayed,not wanting more argument with her Sister.Frisk quickly recovered and nooded.Then,Frisk goed to tell her friends about the book.Riskant,still doens't really believed in the Story of the Monsters as being real.

When Riskant reached Eighteen,she could be fully independent and started to form in Cartoonism.However,she did not forget her sister,which she visited alot.When Frisk maked Twelve years,she tried to sneak out to play but didn't haved any idea,until she ended seeing Riskant passing the Windows.

-"Sister!"-Frisk called.-"Can you help me?"

-"Sure."-Riskant sayed,and helped Frisk sneak out to play.

-"Thanks,Sister!"-Frisk sayed,and Riskant waved and goed away.

Frisk then haved an Idea:She knowed about the Location of Mount Eboot,which was in some way or another near the Orphanage.She would climb it and give everybody the proof that the Monsters existed.Frisk then climbed Mount Eboot,but falled on it's Hole accidentaly.At this point,you may know her True Pacifist adventure.However,there was an Detail:Altrought Outside she was having fun in her Adventure,she was Sad thinking about her Sister Safety,she didn't want to Lose all the Biological Family.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Riskant and Frisk got separated for Days,and while Frisk was worried just inside,Riskant was VERY worried.If for Frisk the possibility to lose her Biological sister was to much,for Riskant it was a thing that for sake couldn't happen.Riskant then heared about the News about "Monsters being free of the Mount Eboot and having a Town of they Own" including the Location.

Riskant at first tought didn't believed really in that but solved to go there,bringing alot of the things she haved (even including a Notebook) in her loved Turquoise Mallet.She loved travelling so even trought it was really far from where she was currently living,she goed there.

When she reached,she was very tired.Altrought she loved travelling,it didn't stop her to get tired after a long walk.Riskant checked trought the Town,and it seemed to her just like a Normal Human Town,until she ended seeing her playing on a Grass with flowers...Frisk,her Sister.

-"SISTER!!!"-Riskant sayed,running to Frisk,which just by the voice recognized her.

-"Risky!!!"-Frisk sayed Riskant's Nickname while she hugged her.Both we're thrilled in seeing each other.It was a short time,but for them seemed like Years.

-"Frisk,what are you doing here?"-Riskant sayed,still emotioned.

-"Hey,come see with me!"-Frisk sayed,waiting for Riskant grab Frisk's hand.Frisk then showed Riskant around the Town,until she haved the idea to Call her Friends.Frisk since her Younger times knowed that Riskant never believed in Monsters but still solved to show them anyway.

-"Guys!Come here!"-Frisk called.Riskant was surprised:She didn't believed Frisk maked Monster friends.

-"Wait...Sister,don't tell me you maked friendship with mon-"-Riskant couldn't finish her talk when Door sounds appeared.Frisk friends (Toriel,Sans,Papyrus,Undyne,Alphys and Asgore) started to walk next to the Sisters in a confused way.

-"My child,what happened?"-Toriel asked seeming very Worried.Just when everybody was really next to them,they noticed Riskant.-"Wait...."-Toriel sayed,seeming ready to be confused.

-"OH,HELLO TALLER HUMAN WHICH LOOK LIKE FRISK!"-Papyrus sayed in his common enthusiastic style,altrought also seeming an bit confused.

-"Frisk,who the heck is this Human and why she look like you?!?!"-Undyne asked,with clear confusion and intrigue.

While that,Riskant was very shocked,wishing that It was a Weird vision that she somehow was sharing with her Sister.

-"Please,tell me you're only Humans wearing Fantasies"-Riskant sayed,seeming alot scared.Sans somehow solved to take in the Word:

-"nah,we're really monsters."

Riskant doed some backsteps but then started to run out madely.-"FRISK LETS GET OUT OF THERE!"-Riskant literally screamed in panic.

-"W-wait!"-Alphys sayed,but not in time to not make Riskant fall because of a Stone.Frisk somehow didn't knowed if it was the right thing call everybody to met Riskant.But she solved to kneel next to a Somehow hurted Riskant.

-"Risky,they aren't dangerous,the legends that somehow made people believe it."-Frisk sayed.

-"Oh..."-Riskant lifted up and looked to Frisk's monster friends.-"Sorry about that...I don't really believed in your existence,but now I redeem myself."-Frisk's friends looked to theyselves,but then smiled to her.

-"I'm Toriel,greetings!"-Toriel sayed.

-"well,i'm sans.the skeleton"-Sans sayed,shrugging and winking.

-"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"-Papyrus offered his arm to compliment,which Riskant accepted.

-"My name is Undyne,and this is Alphys."-Undyne sayed.

-"W-well,I-im Alphys."-Alphys sayed.

-"Howdy,I'm King Asgore!"-Asgore finally sayed.Riskant stayed clearly surprised.

-"Oh!Well...I'm Riskant.I'm well...Frisk sister."-Riskant sayed.

Everybody suddenly stayed shocked:Frisk didn't tell them that she haved an Sister.They we're all surprised.They all them looked suspiciously to Riskant,and then looked to each other.It was a great silence until Frisk broke it:

-"Toriel,can Riskant live with Us?I want to live with her...she's the only Blood-lined person I have..."-Frisk sayed it in a very Melancholic way.Everybody passed from the shock and confusion to a Worry of Frisk,mainly Toriel.

-"Sure,my Child.She can stay with Us."-Toriel sayed.Riskant wans't really awaiting something like this but she just stayed happy that now she could live with her Sister together without too Much Worry of get separated.Frisk then stayed happy and turned to Riskant.

-"Risky,we will live together now!!We will never be separated again!!"-Frisk sayed happily.

RIskant suddenly stayed happy with her,a Happiness with for her remembered her Six years of life.Frisk and Riskant would never be separated again and ever since now:Both would never have to worry in Losing Parents again or something like that.Now,there and forever they would live together with Frisk's Friends,which in the end somehow we're happy to know about Riskant and we're also happy to know that Riskant would live with them.


End file.
